


Pierce and Shout

by Moonsetta



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: 3am writing, Humor, M/M, Supernatural Psycho 13, cliche villian, stupid plan, that is not a jedi mind trick, this is not the vampire fic you are thinking of, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsetta/pseuds/Moonsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Psycho? Check. Kidnapped by Psycho? Check. No available communication? Check. Overelaborate plan to poison Gotham’s water supply? Check. Vampire Batman? Uhhh…OK Nightwing could work with this!</p>
<p>…maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pierce and Shout

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing!

He was surprisingly kept conscious for this one so Nightwing was grateful. Now the media liked to distort it a lot but they actually didn’t get knocked out all that much, there would be massive amounts of mental problems if this were true in the superhero community. Lots of head trauma to go around and it didn’t work like it did in cartoons. However he did beseech that chloroform, chemicals and just a villain finding out what you’re oversensitive to could be used to render you unconscious. Most of the time they had to be drugged and have their veins cleaned afterwards because of chemical consequences. 

However this was neither here nor there as generic bad guy following cliché #68, a guy a little bit more psychotic than their bat team juiced up on the paranoia of the supernatural controlling the world, typed away at a podium-like computer he had set up and then turned tiger striped colored eyes on him. Nightwing had long ago been paralyzed with some serum that had allowed the crazy guy to chain him up to a cross shaped into the caricature of a bat. So clearly this was all Bruce’s fault and he was just paying for it. Sigh, had to love the bastard. He really did.

Supernatural Psycho 13, because that was as creative as he could get at the moment, grinned up at him from the podium he was typing away at and waved before stepping around it and walking towards him. Since it took half a minute Nightwing took the seconds to glance around again. He was on a rooftop somewhere in Gotham and he attempted to focus long enough to triangulate specifically where he was in the city. The rooftop beneath the bat-cross (god he hoped Bruce didn’t keep this as a trophy) was gray and probably a thin and soft mixture of concrete. Besides the bad guy’s podium nothing was protruding from the rooftop. No maintenance shed, no doorways or over-curled tops of ladders that would lead down to fire escapes. 

Older building then. More urban spread. Probably on the outskirts of Gotham. Couldn’t smell the bay so not the east and couldn’t hear the river so not the south either. 

When Psycho stopped before him and laid a hand on his stomach Dick’s eyes cleared just enough that he made out the shadow of a very tall building in the distance. He assumed it was Wayne tower since it was taller than every other building and since it was far away and not close he couldn’t be in the North where it stood. 

So, outskirts of the west in the oldest neighborhood.

OK great! Now if he could just find out how to tell someone…

“You look like you’re bored.”

“Hit the nail on the head with that one Einstein,” he muttered trying to ignore the fact that the hand that been resting on his stomach was curving around his ribs, over his chest and stopping to melt warmth into the curve of his throat. 

“You make jokes now but you’ll see.”

“I’m sooooo intimidated. How long is this going to take?”

The man grunted and then grinned as he changed from caressing the dark flesh to enclosing the windpipe with his hand.

“Know your place pretty bird.”

With that he allowed the vigilante to breathe again, taking a few steps back and grinning.

“Any more clever lines out of you tonight?”

“How about a cliché? You’ll never get away with this.”

“I’ll counter with my own: I already have.”

Ugh, he was not following this psycho. How many times could you actually poison Gotham’s water supply before you realized the local vigilantes and police department had numerous counter measures? This was just getting stupid!

Nightwing went to say something more but snapped his jaw shut when he felt a slight electric pulse from his suit. 

He was already here then. Well if Batman was going to get him out of this, he didn’t have to worry. Perhaps better than waiting for this guy to reveal the location of whatever he planned to dump into the reservoir. 

Unfortunately, it wasn’t a shortcoming of his more along the lines of Tim’s, he spent too much time thinking about the locations he had seen the psycho moving back and forth to and from the past few days. If he could just get the source he’d be out of here. Alas, bad guys really liked attention and hated being ignored. Really stomped on their egos.

That was why in less time than his next exhale he was belted across the face with the man’s hidden bronze knuckles.

OUCH! THAT HURT!

And it was also apparently all it took for the devil to descend. 

Since his face had taken the brunt of the hit he had closed his eyes. Human nature to protect them from damage if it all possible. When he managed to reopen them he got a corner sight of a black cape and Supernatural Psycho 13 wide-eyed, panting and almost flat against the rooftop below them. Another breath escaped his lungs before Dick felt the wind from the familiar cape turn around the cross and encircle his waist before the chains released his hands and he fell off of the cross. Thankfully even more familiar arms were now holding him against a large chest as he rediscovered the joy of letting his arms fall down around his waist to let his blood flow return to normal. 

“You-you-You’re-!”

_HHHHIIIIIISSSSSS!_

That was what made Dick glance up and over as Batman curled over him to rest his head on his shoulder. It was almost a shock to see the normal white lenses glowing red, a pale luminescence to Batman’s skin and very particular shaped and sharpened fangs within his mouth.

OK. Bruce had gone full vampire on him!

…Would have been nice to know beforehand but he supposed he could work with this…

“You dare lay a hand on my mate MORTAL!”

It was always funny to see the criminal pee their pants, jump off the roof ledge, run down the street into a pole and conveniently knock themselves out. Again possibility of some brain damage if they kept it up but hey they were bad guys!

And he guessed he kind of had a more important vampire problem right now. Or was it a problem at all? He had to check that to make sure.

Clenching and re-clenching his fingers to get the feeling back in them he tried to step away from Batman but was unsteady enough that Batman had to step forward to catch him again. Oh gods and goddesses how long had he been up there on the cross in his drugged state?

Again he almost spoke but then Batman had both arms around his waist and pushed his head sideways with his own before darting down to sink his teeth into his neck.

Wait had Vampire-Batman said ‘mate’ or ‘dinner?’ He couldn’t remember! Of course he hardly remembered anything when they were intimate but to be fair he probably required a vein cleaning due to the earlier drugging.

The fangs pierced skin and heat exploded over his shoulder. Sticky, metallic and running down from the broken flesh. He heard Supernatural Psycho 13 shriek below (guess the pole hadn’t worked too well) and then a heavy thud reminiscent of the time he had heard Wally run into a brick wall. He’d just assume that was what happened below.

Then the teeth retreated and Dick groaned, leaning back into his partner half in pleasure and half in I-really-don’t-want-to-be-standing-right-now-if-there-are-other-options. Batman’s arms didn’t leave his waist but turned him around to stare up at the Dark Knight.

“Drugged?” 

“Yep. Gone long?”

“Twelve hours.”

“The baddie du jour?”

Bruce was so obviously raising an eyebrow beneath his cowl. He just knew it!

“Unconscious. What hurts?”

“Just wrists-maybe a headache.”

Wait was he still talking to Vampire-Batman? Or just Batman?

Managing to deal with the stress still present in his hands Nightwing reached up to raise the lenses in his own mask-hoping it would clear things up a bit. It did and Nightwing laughed at the sight as he leaned forward and buried his face into Batman’s neck.

“I can see the red sun radiation lamp rewired into your lenses, an obvious luminescent powder, the spikes on the shoulders are from the old costume, you elongated the ears, put your cape through the shredder and the blood’s fake because I smell copper not iron. I got all that. But I have to ask…what’s with the teeth?”

He turned his head against Batman’s shoulder to glance up as gloved fingertips vanished into the bat’s mouth and gave one yank to reveal a large set of plastic vampire teeth, stained red and a broken fake blood pouch along the back curve of the left molars.

“Where?” he had to ask.

“A gift from Robin, I think he’s trying to tell me something.”

Nightwing laughed and agreed before pushing up and planting a kiss on his partner’s fake blood stained lips while sirens erupted below, the SWAT team completely dumbfounded at the sight of their target unconscious and a broken lamp light full of the CEBU and W3C3 the maniac had been threatening the city with.

Oh so that’s where he had hidden it!

**Author's Note:**

> It was THREE AM and I could not sleep! I-I don’t know.
> 
> Excuse me I have to call my psychologist. Dr. Wolf do you have an opening this week?!
> 
> ~Moonsetta


End file.
